


Ephelides

by Rahmi



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahmi/pseuds/Rahmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just because I'm about to give you a handjob doesn't mean I'm not still your sister."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephelides

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Ask, Don't Tell for Cliché Bingo.
> 
> Yes, I wrote het twincest. No, I don't know either.

John is loose-limbed and relaxed against her. Sam turns her face to look down his body, at the sparse body hair and the expanse of scarless freckled skin, and her breasts come to rest against his ribs.   
  
He grumbles under his breath a little.  
  
"I don't think I've ever had anyone object to my breasts touching them before," says Sam, amused.  
  
One of John's hands come up to flick her nipple. "I'm not complaining," he says.  
  
"Sounded like it to me."  
  
"Then you weren't listening right."  
  
"Is this more of your Marine bullshit?" Sam asks. She trails her hand down his stomach. "Are there different versions of grunts I'm supposed to be able to decipher?"  
  
John's mouth curls and his eyes open to regard her through his eyelashes. "You're the forensic archeologist," he says lightly, "You tell me."  
  
Sam tilts her head to ghost her lips across his cheekbone and he turns to catch her mouth with his. His tongue touches her upper lip and she tucks her own under it for a half second before pulling back, "I think you're full of it, Reaper."  
  
"Then why'd you ask?" He throws an arm across his eyes then, the other pulling her securely closer. He sleeps best like this, and so does she, but she's not ready for bed just yet.  
  
She walks her fingers down to his body, over his hipbone, and settles them where she remembers him bleeding out. The artery right here isn't as well known as the femoral, but the blood had been just as bright and it was just as fatal to nick.  
  
The bullet that killed John didn't even leave a scar. It shouldn't be a surprise. The C24 had taken care of all his old scars as well, rapidly breaking down and fixing tissue damage that was years old.  
  
Still, it never fails to surprise her. Sam presses her fingertips to her brother's hip, tracing the route of his iliac artery just below the thin skin. It's smooth and freckled like the rest of him.  
  
Sometimes she still wakes up in the middle of the night with a scream on her lips, the image of John's bloodied lips looming in her memories. John usually stirs against her back during those nights. His fingers are always very gentle when they soothe her back to sleep, always mindful of his strength.  
  
Sam doesn't know how to explain the absolute horror of knowing that she had killed her twin. John had taken a bullet protecting her, he'd come to Olduvai because of her. She'd been responsible even before she injected a synthetic chromosome into him on the basis of faith and watched him slump to the ground.  
  
His eyes had gone dim and terrible, the same shade as Dad's and the same look as Mom's, empty eyes over bloodied teeth.  
  
John places his hand over hers, startling her back into the present. His forearm is pressed against her own hip while his fingers cover her own. His fingers push hers down harder than she would have done herself, until she can feel the pulse of blood just under the thin skin.  
  
"Almost became a girl," he says gruffly.  
  
Reflexively, Sam looks to his dick, half-mast and rising, and then swats him on the outside of his thigh. His lips twitch upwards.  
  
"You aren't a girl just because you lack a penis," says Sam. It's an old argument from back when Mom and Dad let them autopsy the research animals after they died. It's old and it's safe when nothing else they're doing is.  
  
"Sure wouldn't have been a boy, though," he tells her.  
  
Sam reaches out with her free hand to pluck at his wrist. It's wider and stronger than hers but the basic architecture is still the same, their underlying bone structure only seperated by the addition of a y-chromosome.  
  
She lets her fingers slide until they come to rest against his pulse point, freckles stark against her own pale skin. "Your ephelides are showing," she says lightly.  
  
"My scientific venicular is rusty, Sam," says John.  
  
"You're not fooling anyone with that dumb military act, John," Sam returns. "I know you're smarter than that."  
  
He lets go of her hand to splay his against her back. "Oh?" he asks. His fingers are deliberately tracing one of the few clusters of freckles she still has after ten years in Olduvai.  
  
"Your intelligence reflects on me," Sam says as snootily as she possible can, her head bobbing in time with her words. "And you're my brother. Therefore, you're intelligent."  
  
John's voice is amused when he says, "I was a jarhead, Sam. We're not known for our rocket scientists."  
  
"You're always going to be my brother," Sam says fondly. Her fingers travel inwards from where they've been idling pressed to John's hip still, brushing through coarse hair until John lets out a little gasp.  
  
"Probably not the best conversation to be having just now, Samantha," he grits out.  
  
She snorts. "Just because I'm about to give you a handjob doesn't mean I'm not still your sister," she says. She leans in to lick at his lower lip. "Or are you trying to forget who I am?"  
  
John surges against her. "No," he mumbles, "Never."  
  
"Good."  
  
He lets her push him flat and clamber on top, his hands coming to rest on her hips. Lets her because he's never going to be outmuscled by a human again thanks to her.  
  
They're all sorts of fucked up. She knows her brother in ways that she never should. But she has memories of a nightmare six hours that the world claims never happened and she's the only reason John is alive and breathing under her right now.  
  
She thinks they deserve their fucked up.


End file.
